1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch plate with torsional vibration damper, in particular for friction clutches of motor vehicles. Such a friction clutch typically includes a hub with hub plate and cover surfaces located on both sides of the hub plate which are rigidly connected to one another and can be rotated by a certain amount in relation to the hub plate against the force of springs, whereby the radial guidance of the parts which can rotate in relation to one another is performed by means of the one cover plate. A plastic ring is inserted into a central opening of the cover plate, whereby the plastic ring is radially elastic within limits and sits on a cylindrical portion of the hub.
2. Background Information
German Unexamined Patent Application 39 21 283, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,744 entitled "Clutch Disc for a Friction Clutch," discloses such a plastic ring. For radial resilience, this plastic ring has a cross section which is approximately S-shaped, and its circumference is divided into several blocks which are separated from one another by slots which run in a radial direction.
With such a known configuration, the radial spring travels are relatively small, and the contact with the hub, due to the interruptions along the circumference, is not without its problems, in terms of the uniform low generation of friction.